


Bruises and Bite Marks

by Pyro_moth



Series: SweetTooth [1]
Category: Fake AH, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, gang life tho, theyre shit to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_moth/pseuds/Pyro_moth
Summary: (One shot, taken for a larger WIP fic I'm working on)Gang life is hard, and nobody is perfect. Alex and Ryan have been 'seeing' each other for awhile now, and they both need to blow off some steam.





	Bruises and Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing smut that I'm actually posting??? Welp, good luck to y'all that read it.

Three weeks and the relationship had gone down hill. They never meant to become exclusive but Ryan was mildly possessive. Alex on the other hand, did whatever she pleased. With FakeAH and SweetTooth working ‘together’ her and Vagabond had grown close in the past few months. 

Alex slipped on her skimpy black dress and proceeded to brush mascara onto her eyelashes when there was a knock on the door. “It’s open, come on in!” The brunette yelled from her washroom. She heard Ryan place his phone and keys down and make his way towards where she was. As he peered into the washroom she caught a glimpse of his stern expression in the mirror. “Issue?” She questioned, her voice light and innocent. 

“Are you really wearing that?” His voice was cold and harsh. 

“Well, yes I am.” 

“I don’t think so.”

Alex turned to face him, her brows furrowed, “And why not?” 

“You look like a whore.” 

“Oh, wow, thanks babe.” She hissed at him as she walked past him through the doorway. 

She grabbed at her wrist as she passed, stopping her. “Alex please, put on something else.” Ryan pleaded. 

Alex thought for a moment, sliding her wrist from his hand. “How about… No.” 

Ryan huffed and she continued to go about getting ready. She purposefully bent down, arching her back. She felt Ryans hands slide around her waist as she stood up, he kissed her neck gently. “Alex, I swear, you’re not going out like that, you’re mine, and nobody gets to see you dressed like this.” 

“Oh fuck off Ryan.” She hissed back at him. He growled and spun her around, his left hand on the small of her back and his right now gripping her face.

“Bedroom. Now.” 

Alex shook her head, glaring dagger at him. 

He released her face and grabbed her upper arm hard enough to leave a bruise. He felt her try to pull away as he dragged her through her apartment. Once he got her to the bedroom he slammed the door. Her chest rose and fell quickly as he watched her from one end of the room. Ryan slowly approached her, slipping off his shoes as he did. “Do you really want to play this fucking game Alex? Is this what you want?” He barked. 

“Ryan, I’m not in the mood.” 

“No? You want to dress like a whore? Then you can act like one too. Knees now.” 

Alex glared at him as he closed the distance, his chest against hers. “Ryan, no.” Alex kept her voice stern even as he peered over her. She shoved her back into the wall, hand wrapping around her neck as he slid the other between her legs. Alex clenched her thighs together, so Ryan forced his knee between them to keep them spread. Her breath become shallow as he dipped his fingers between her folds. 

A mumbled ‘fuck.’ came from Alex’s throat as Ryan loosened his grip. Ryan drug his finger along her clit, earning a shiver from her. 

“Ryan please, let’s just go.” She whispered. 

“Hm, how about no.” He responded softly, before shoving her down onto her knees. “Not until you apologize.” 

Alex looked up at him, before running her hands along the waistline of his jeans. He helped her shimmy them down before completely stepping out of them. He was already hard and she hated the fact she loved this. After she removed his boxers she gave his cock a few strokes before licking his tip. Alex then licked from the base back to his head before taking him in her mouth. She could hear Ryan moan as she focused on bobbing her head. She kept this up for awhile and eventually she felt his fingers intertwined into her short hair. As she pulled back for air he grumbled, her jaw cracking as she stretched it out. He was purposely drawing this out, so Alex picked up speed, but her jaw hurt. She was growing sloppy and as she went to pul away for a second time Ryan’s grip tightened and he forced himself all the way to the back of her throat. Alex instantly gagged as he did, trying to pull away. 

“Stay still.” He hissed as he pulled away then rammed back into her throat. Her eyes began to water as he hit the back again and again. Her stomach churned as she fought back the feeling of throwing up. 

Ryan pulled out of her mouth a long string of saliva ran from his cock to her lip.  
He pulled her up by her hair, and tossed her onto the bed. 

“I hate you.” She cried, her voice hoarse. 

“Is that so?” Ryan hissed back, pulling off his shirt as he too climbed onto the bed. His arm slid around her hips as he pulled her into her lap, her back against his chest. “I do love this dress on you,” he whispered into her ear before biting down into the flesh of her shoulder. He bit hard enough to draw a slight amount of blood. His right hand slid down between her legs again, this time he pulled his fingers across the fabric of her panties, “Are you ready to be fucked like the whore you are?”

Alex nodded in response. That was good enough for him. He shoved her forward, her ass in the air. Ryan shoved her back dress forward and pulled her panties down. His one hand stayed on her back, keeping her still as he leaned forward. His tongue gliding across her folds. “Beg for me Alex.” 

“No.” 

Ryan sighed, and sat up, lining his cock up with her entrance before roughly forcing himself in. He gave her no time to adjust as he quickly pulled back and thrusted into her. 

“Shit Ryan please.” 

“That’s a good girl.” He moaned, forcing himself deeper into her cunt. He pulled back all the way, nearly pulling out before thrusting back in with full force, his slid forward, one hand grabbing her hair and the other wandering to play with her clit as he continued to fuck her. 

Her breath hitched as he picked up speed and squeezed her bud. “Ryan I’m going to cum.” She whined as he pulled hard on her hair, the burning feeling running across her scalp. 

“Cum for me then darlin.” He purred, and shoved her face forward into the mattress. He could hear Alex’s muffled cries as she came closer, her cunt squeezing around him as he rammed into her. His cock twitched and he came, he kept pumping slowly until he finished. Pulling out and releasing her head. She collapsed onto the bed with a huff, his cum slowly dripping for her swollen pussy. He slipped the dress over her head, pulling her naked body under the covers as he joined her. 

“I love you Alex.” He said, his voice cool against her hot skin. 

She slipped her leg over his waist, resting her head on his chest, “I love you too.”


End file.
